shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cad Bane
(Former) |ocupation= Agent (Former) |epithet= |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit=| }} Cad Bane ( キャド ベイン, Kyado Bein) is a former agent who is currently a special-agent under the direct command of the . As such he has been given special authority to order any employee with the authority of the Gorosei themselves and can effectively ignore any order he gets from anyone other than them. As such he is a judge, jury and executioner unto himself, with the authority to bring to justice anyone he sees as a threat to the World Government and in any manner he sees fit. He is said to be one of the strongest members in the history of the Cipher Pol, possibly even superior in strength to 's strongest ever member, , and holds legendary status within the various branches of the World Government. Appearance Bane is a very tall and slim, yet muscular fair-skinned man. He has black, slightly spiky hair and black eyes. His sideburns twirl in a circular pattern which is probably the first thing most people notice about him. He normally wears an all-black suit with black boots and a yellow or white long sleeved shirt with a blue necktie underneath. On his head he always wears a black fedora with a thick yellow stripe running across the sides of the cone. He normally has a very calm and indifferent expression on his face, at times almost appearing bored. He rarely displays surprise or shock and the only change in his appearance at times of strain is that he tilts his fedora forward a little so that it covers his eyes. This ability of his to maintain a calm appearance under the greatest of stress means that he can be a very reassuring presence for his allies and by his appearance alone provide a morale boost to all around him. He walks with a natural grace and such is the aura of power that seems to surround him that he can attract everyone's attention by simply walking into a crowded room. His gait, his stance and even the set of his eyes make anyone realize that this is a man that they should take seriously. Gallery Cad Bane full.jpg|Bane's full appearance. CBane face.jpg|Bane's distinctive sideburns. Shoot to kill.png|Bull's eye! Personality Abilities and Powers Bane is an extraordinarily strong individual, as was evident by the level of trust the have in his abilities. Such are his raw combat abilities and his intelligence and tactical awareness that they saw it fit to select him alone to be the personal executioner of their will. Due to the special powers granted to him by the Gorosei, he has the authority to command any Marine soldier that he wants and supposedly even the do not have completely authority over him and he tends to turn a deaf ear to their orders unless what they want to do and what he himself wants to do match with each other. Marksmanship Bane is possibly the greatest marksman alive in the world right now, with an accuracy that borders on the supernatural. He prefers to use his guns as his primary form of combat, rarely if every making use of his outrageous skills, such is his confidence on his marksmanship. His can use almost any firearm and can shoot down any target as long as it is within his sights, irrespective of the distance involved. His great knowledge of physics and the internal workings of most firearms allow him to bring out the best from any weapon and he can compensate for weather conditions such as strong winds or rains or even mist or fog as he can shoot by sensing a person's exact location and does not need to rely purely on his sight, though his accuracy does decrease when shooing purely by sensing an opponent's location. Rokushiki While he might normally use his guns for combat, in reality his true fighting skills lie with his mastery of , having complete mastery over all six styles as well as the secret seventh style, Rokuogan. With one of the highest recorded in the history of the , he considers using his true powers to take on unworthy opponents to be akin to using a to spread butter on bread, it would get the job done, but would most probably shred the bread to pieces in the process. He has himself commented that if he were to use his full powers against an average pirate then he would most probably completely obliterate them in almost no time whatsoever, and the fact that he does not like the mess an outcome such as this results in, he tends to curb his power in. He can use Rankyaku with not only his legs, but his arms or even his hat, holding it in his hand and swinging it at such speeds that its edge compresses the air sufficiently to send it flying in the form of a blade. Having mastered all six forms of the Rokushiki style, he can use the Rokuogan, using to devastating effects. Such is his mastery of this technique that he makes the usage of the same technique by Rob Lucci seem like child's play. His variation of the technique is strong enough to cause not only internal damage, but visible external damage as well, hitting his opponent with enough force to damage every part of their body that lies in its path. Upon using this technique, the shock wave launched by him is strong enough to actually tear an opponent's body apart, as seen by his using this technique to finish off the commander Timber, blasting off his right arm and a chunk of his chest with a single attack. Be the Bane.jpg|Effects of Bane's Rokuogan. Bane Rankyaku.png|Rankyaku Triple Rankyaku.png|Triple Rankyaku. Weapons Bane owns a pistol that greatly resembles a real world Beretta 92 with "9mm Sword Cutlass" engraved on both sides and a Jolly Roger inlaid into the ivory grips. This gun is unique in that it was specially built to be able to shoot special bullets. These bullets, built specifically to be used against Devil Fruit users, not only injure them, but also render them powerless as long as the bullet stays lodged within their bodies. Category:Male Category:World Government Agent Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Sniper Category:Antagonists